Giggly fit
by animalsare4life
Summary: Are you in a giggly mood? If not you might after reading this story.
1. Default Chapter

Laughing

"What are you doing?" Darry asked Pony who was laughing.

"Hehe! laughing at you."replyed Pony.

"Why?" Asked Darry.

"Cause I see you as a big clown! hehehe" replyed Pony.

"Hehe" laughs Darry.

"Hehe" laughs Pony.

"Whats so funny?" asked Soda.

"You look like an elaphants butt." exclaimed Pony and Darry.

"Hehe" they all were laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Dallas.

"You look like a cow terd." said all three of them.

"HEHEHE" laughs all four of them.

"Whats so funny?" asked Steve.

"You look like a donkey." they all laughed.

"hehehehehehehehehe" they all laughed.

"Whats so funny?" asked Two-bit.0

"You look like a pig." they all laughed.

"Hehhehehehehehehehe" laughed all of them.

"Whats so funny?" Johhny asked all the ones laughing.

"You look life a cow." they all laughed.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Johnny.

"Hahaha! The author of this is crazy." they all laughed together enjoying the laugh.

okay I hope you got a laugh. I could not stop laughing today so I wrote this. 


	2. The Party

Hello this is chappie 2 of giggly fit I hope you enjoy this fic. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Oustiders or the song Kissy Kissy never and have never will.

This is in script form.

'blah' talking to self

"blah" talking out loud

::blah:: something being done

* * *

Darry: "No Pony for the last time I told you, you are not comming with me to the party!" 

Pony: "But Darry! Please I promise I won't get into any trouble!"

Darry: "No Pony! Besides I already called Twobit and he's comming over to watch you. What would I tell him, go home your no longer needed?"

Pony: "Just tell him you've decided to take your little brother AKA Me Pony to the party."

Darry: "Pony..." ::starts pacing around room::

Pony: "PLEASE! ::gives the puppy dog eyes::

Darry: "Pony I said No! Now please just leave it at that." looks at watch "AHHH! Where is Twobit! He shoulda been here a half hour ago!"

Pony: "You know Twobit...he's probably forgotten...SO CAN I GO CAN I GO!"

Darry: "NO! I'm sure he's just running a little behind."

Darry: sighs "If he doesn't show up in 5 minutes I just might have to take you Pony."

Pony: "YES!"

Twobit: ::walks in:: "Hey! Sorry I'm late."

Darry: "You can apologize later. You've made me a half hour late to the party."

Pony: ::mumbles:: "Stupid Twobit..."

Twobit: "What did you just say Pony." ::looks over at Pony::

Pony: "Nothing!" ::looks innocent::

Darry: "Well before I go there a few rules."

Pony and Twobit: "RULES!"

Darry: "Yes rules."

Pony and Twobit: ::sigh::

Darry: "Now Twobit no sugar for Pony after 9pm okay. Also while I'm gone no throwing parties."

Pony and Twobit: "But!"

Darry: "No buts...You heard me no parties, and don't think just cause I'm gone I won't know you threw a party."

Pony and Twobit: "Okay..."

Darry: "Now then..I'll be home later okay? I expect to see Pony in bed by no later then 10pm."

Pony: "10! But that's sooooo early!"

Darry: "Too bad."

Twobit: "k. See ya later tonight Darry."

Darry: "See ya!" ::walks out::

Pony and Twobit: ::walks over to window and watches Darry leave::

Pony: looks at Twobit "Your not really going to abide by those rules are you?"

Twobit: "Nope!"

Pony: "I knew I could count on you!"

Twobit: looks at Pony"So Pony...You ready to have a little fun."

Pony: looks back at Twobit "Like what?"

Twobit: "Wanna know why I was sooo late?"

Pony: "Sure..Why not."

Twobit: ::pulls out liquor bottle:: This! ::points to bottle::

Pony: "Suh-Weet! What's it for?"

Twobit: "I knew Darry wouldn't let you go to the party so I offered to watch you. I planned out that we go to the party dressed up and spike the punch!"

Pony: "AWESOME! When can we leave!"

Twobit: "As soon as we get dressed up." ::rumages through stuff::

Pony: "What are we going dressed up as?"

Twobit: "Here." ::hands Pony a dress and wig and some make up::

Pony: "NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M DRESSING UP AS A GIRL!" ::throws clothes,wig,and makeup at Twobit::

Twobit: "Suit yourself. I'll go by myself and you can stay here."

Pony: "Fine...but don't laugh. What are you going as?"

Twobit: ::puts on fake mustache:: "As your father."

Pony: ::starts laughing at Twobit::

Twobit: "What? I'm actually thinking about growing a mustache...I think it's cool."

Pony: ::getting dressed:: "I think you got hit upside the head or somethin..puh-leaze a mustache? On you?" ::starts laughing again::

Twobit: ::getting dressed as well:: "Fine! Be that way!" ::finishes getting dressed::

Pony: ::finishes getting dressed:: "There!" ::turns and smiles at Twobit::

Twobit: ::starts laughing::

Pony: "I said don't laugh!"

Twobit: "I can laugh if I want to! You laughed at me!"

Pony: ::glares at Twobit:: "Whatever..can we go now."

Twobit: "Yeah lets go!" ::hides liqour in his coat::

Pony: ::heads for front door::

Twobit: "Pony! Were going out the back!"

Pony: "Why?"

Twobit: "If I know your brother...he's got the people across the street watching the house to make sure nothing fun happens."

Pony: ::starts laughing:: "Yeah your probably right. Let's go." ::heads for the back door::

Pony and Twobit: ::sneaking to party::

Twobit: "Come on Pony were here." ::Jumps out from behind bushes::

Pony: ::gets caught on branch:: "Help twobit! I'm stuck!"

Twobit: "You always pick the best times don't ya?" ::goes over to Pony and unhooks his dress from the branch::

Pony: "Not my fault, your the one who came up with my outfit."

Twobit: "Nevermind that. Just come on."

Pony: ::follows Twobit::

Twobit: ::knocks on door::

Person: "Why hello sir are you here for the Party?"

Twobit: "Yes I am." smiles

Person: "Well come on in." ::opens door more::

Twobit: "Thankyou. Come on honey. He's not gonna bite you."

Person: "Is this your daughter?"

Twobit: "Why yes she is." ::smiles::

Pony: ::looks at person::

Person: "Pleased to meet you."

Pony: ::silence::

Twobit: "She's a little shy." ::kicks Pony in the shin::

Pony: ::waves at the person::

Person: "My names Peter and yours is?" ::stares at Pony::

Twobit: ::thinking to self:: 'CRAP! I forgot about names'

Pony: "uhhh..."

Twobit: "Her name is Poncie and I'm Toby."

Person: Well pleased to meet you come on in."

::Twobit and Pony enter the party::

Pony: "Cool!"

Twobit: "Isn't it?"

Pony: "Uh huh!"

Twobit: "Come on Pony we don't wanna forget why we came here." ::walks towards punch bowl::

Pony: "Oh right!" ::walks over to Twobit::

Twobit: "Is the coast clear?"

Pony: "Yep!" ::smiles::

Twobit: "Good!" ::starts pouring liqour into the punch then stirs the punch::

Pony: ::wanders off and ends up in the middle of the dance floor::

Guy: ::bumps into Pony and knocks him over::

Pony: ::falls to ground:: Ouch!

Guy: "Sorry, I didn't see you there....PONY!"

Pony: ::feels head:: 'oh no my wig'

Guy: ::turns out to be Darry:: "PONY!"

Pony:"ummmm...Pony?" ::looks innocent:: "Who's Pony I'm Poncie."

Darry: "I'm not stupid!"

Pony: ::runs to punchbowl where Twobit is:: "WERE BUSTED!"

Twobit: ::turns around:: "Oh crap!"

Darry: "Your right your busted! Your both in big trouble!"

Twobit: ::hands Pony a big cup of punch:: "Here Pony give this to Darry I'm sure he's thirsty." winks

Pony: "Oh YEAH! Here Darry I bet your thirsty!"

Darry: "Oh hey thanks." ::smiles and gulps down cup of spiked punch::

::10 minutes and 5 cups of punch later::

Darry: ::hugs Pony and Twobit:: I love you both! ::kisses both of them on the cheeks::

Pony and Twobit: "Time to go home Darry."

Darry: "BUT!"

Twobit and Pony: "No buts Darry."

Darry: ::starts cracking up::

Pony: "What's with him?"

Twobit: "I think the liqour has gotten to him."

Pony: ::looks at Darry whos is still cracking up:: "Oh Ok."

::Pony and Twobit drag the laughing Darry home::

Darry: ::starts singing:: "Kissy Kissy, makes me happy, honey honey, sweet as candy, kissy kissy, take my hand and come along with me, kissy kissy makes me happy, honey honey, sweet as candy, kissy kissy love is where we give our sugar fee!"

Twobit and Pony: "Great...he's singing."

Darry: ::still laughing::

Pony: ::glares at Darry::

Darry: ::still singing:: "Nanana Tell me what your secrete is, nanana, won't you let me know, nanana, nothing gets me to feel like this, nanana, cause your my favorite kiss!"

Pony: "Will he ever shut up!?"

Twobit: "Just a sec." ::grabs stick and hits Darry upside the head::

Darry: ::falls unconcious::

Twobit: "There." ::smiles::

Pony: "Come on let's put him in his bed, maybe he won't remember anything in the morning."

Twobit: "K."

::Pony and Twobit drag Darry to his bed::

::they all go to sleep and it's morning::

Darry: "PONY! TWOBIT!"

Pony and Twobit: "Still busted man! RUN!"

::they both run::

Darry: "Heh...oh well they'll be back."

* * *

Hey review please and tell me what you think thanks Luv Ya Bye byes for now. P.S-this is KoiBara I helped my friend out on this chapter. We came up with the idea and I typed it out. Tell me how you liked it. Bye byes. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	3. Trap

Giggly Fit Caught

Chapter summary- Darrry catches Pony and Two-bit!

Author note- K there will be poll at end to decide the next fic I will post! Please vote! My patner on this story who helped with chappie two and idea of this one internet went out.

This is the last chapter less I recieve 10 reviews! Thats good set! One review i'll be recieving is no longer on ffn so it will make only nine. Well Enjoy. Starts off with Darry setting up a way to catch Pony in Two-bit when they come back.

"Lets see." Said Darry to himself. " I can go get the stuff for this now." Darry went and got a net, rope, A basketball, and ect. He went back to his front door.

"Ok so I tie this rope above the door. Then I connect the ball to the rope. Then I put The stick over here. A put the slidy skate board thingy gere. Connect the rope to the skatey thing. Then when they scoot the skate board out of there way then it will pull the string witch will make the ball move down witch will cause the net to fall on top of them." Said Darry.

"Great Idea!" Darry said to himself. After Darry had finished putting everything together he went and sat in his arm chair to wait. He almost fell asleep when he heartd the door close and a scream to let them out.

Darry grinned that he had caught them so easily. Darry went to stand up and noticed it was Soda and Steve instead. 

"Hey let us out of here." Called Steve and Soda. Darryt went over and released them from the net. "Whats that for?" asked Soda once released. "It's to catch Pony and Two-bit." explained Darry "ANd you guys messed it up. Now help me set it back up." 

Darry started to rebuild the trap while the other two just sat and watched. "Ok so I tie this rope above the door. Then I connect the ball to the rope. Then I put The stick over here. A put the slidy skate board thingy gere. Connect the rope to the skatey thing. Then when they scoot the skate board out of there way then it will pull the string witch will make the ball move down witch will cause the net to fall on top of them." Said Darry.

Darry finished up the trap and went to wait for the trap tp go into effect. Soda and Steve were both halfway grinning. "So you doing a lil fishin Dar?" Soda asked grinning."Yeah in away." he agreed.

Steve and Soda played poker while Darry awaited Pony and Two-bit. Finally the door closed again. Then the trap went off. Darry looked to see he had caught the right 'fishes' this time.

Two-bit and Pony were both trying to get out before Darry got over there.

I mean thats the end of the fic less I get the reviews. Well maybe not. Now the toll.

Pick the fic you would like me to do next.

Tramatic times-How will Pony and Darry belike when Soda dies? Will they get along?

Dare or double dare- OK pONYBOY IS CALLED A CHICKEN CAUSE HE WON'T except this dare. So finally Pony does it. Its to streak through his neighborhood. WHat will happen when Darry sees Pony streaking.

new generation- The regular Outsiders have familys. Some of there kids join gangs. What will happen to these young gang members. 


End file.
